Generally, it is the common method for electric connection and disconnection adapted in domestic appliances that the plug is directly inserted into the jacks of the socket to connect the power supply and that the plug is pulled out to disconnect. However, this method and device thereof have disadvantages of arcing produced because it is difficult for manual operation to have the pins of the plug connecting the power supply at the same time. Additionally, It is possible for persons (especially children) using the prior device to get an electric shock resulted from an accidental insertion because of the direct connection of the plug with the power supply.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a convenient, simple and safe method for electric connection and the device using the same with the new structure to avoid arcing.